Dumb
by chibi-princezz
Summary: songfic of Garbage's Dumb in Kagome's P.O.V. Sess/Kag Mir/San Iy/Kik Sightly Au-ish


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!! I swear I don't. Also I don't own Garbage's Dumb. I do believe that some big record producing company owns it, though I can't remember and I lost the cd case for my Version 2.0 cd…. *sigh* Please don't sue me! I'm too poor to sue anyway.  
  
  
chibi-princezz: This came to me in a dream… Then I remembered it after I was knocked awake. (Literally I might add.) Unfortunately, I can't think of anything to write for 'Mercenaries in Their Midst', so this'll have to suffice for now. Actually, I might not update it for a while 'cuz I have a lot of ideas for songfics, so I might just post 'em. Wow… I sure can ramble. Oh well, on with the fic.  
  
  
~Kagome's P.O.V.~  
  
  
(I never claimbed to be your savior  
I said I had a dirty mouth  
Stop analysing my behavior  
If your too dumb to work it out)  
  
Why, Inuyasha, do you think you're fooling me? I see you run off everynight. Grr... everynight to her. It's not like I care anymore. So why do you think I do? Gods you're so dense!  
  
(I've got to keep myself together  
You know how I hate to disappoint  
A masochistic lamb to slaughter  
Maybe you've missed the point)  
  
*sigh* Well Sesshomaru-koi your baka brother wants to move out for more shards. It's kinda funny how I look at him now, ne? But, I guess we all change. Like you. He still thinks you're after the Tetsuiga. How completely pathetic.  
  
(I'm feeling so small  
I'm climbing the walls   
I don't let it show)  
  
Do you remember how this started? I do. I believe it was when I still believed I loved Inuyasha. Yes, that's when. I remember seeing him and Kikyo kissing and him telling her that she was the only one he loved. I was so sad. I broke down crying and ran away. Then you found me. You wiped away my tears and told me that you thought I was stronger than that. Stronger than Inuyasha. You made me forget him. And then you told me I was more than worthy enough to be your mate. Then I realized I thought I loved him because he reminded me of you.  
  
(Now that you know what you know  
I bet you wish that it would go  
You'll never come sucking your thumb  
Better off dumb)  
  
So now you know about your brother and I, ne Inuyasha? Pity. You were so much happier thinking you fooled me. Bet ya wish you hadn't of walked into that clearing.*sigh* Oh well this just means that we don't have to hide anymore. After all, you never really loved me, right? I WAS just Kikyo's ot as good reincarnation. Now I'm Sesshomaru's mate. A far better thing than a simple reincarnation.  
  
(Maybe I could write a letter  
to help me with my self-esteem  
You should get to know me better  
No-one's ever what they seem)  
  
How-how could you Inuyasha! I thought that we were at least still friends! But you! You tried to steal my soul! MINE! You wanted to give it to that corpse! Well Inuyasha, thanks to your stupidity she's dead again. AGAIN! I would've let her live you know. I was still your friend, but it's my soul. And I don't want to die.  
  
(I'm feeling small  
Climbing the walls  
I don't let it show)  
  
Well... we meet again Inuyasha. It's been awhile. That's right these are the last of the shards. Question is do you still want to be a full demon? You do. Pity, after Naraku's dead I'll kill you. Then and only then will you see how much you've hurt me.  
  
(Now that you know what you know  
I bet you wish that it would go  
You'll never come sucking your thumb  
Better off dumb)  
  
We won the fight against Naraku. Now we must fight against each other. Just me and you Inuyasha. Me and you. And I'm not going to lose. I WILL take those shards of yours and I WILL purify the Shikon no Tama. Well, well well... you look surprised. You didn't think I would be willing to fight you. Oh, but I've changed. I've changed so very much. As you can sense, I'm no longer human. I'm a full blooded dog demon. It's one of the perks of being Sesshomaru's mate. He even trained me. So prepare to go to Kikyo, even if she has been waiting awhile.  
  
(You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what you mean to me  
You still don't know what to think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me)  
  
You're still confused. Huh? How weird. Oh well, you'll know what to think soon enough.  
  
(Now that you know what you know  
I bet you wish that it would go  
You'll never come sucking your thumb  
Better off dumb)  
  
You lost. I said you would. Look on the bright side, at least you're not dead. Yet, anyway.  
  
(Now that you know what you know  
You're going to reap what you sow  
Nothing will come sucking your thumb  
Better off dumb)  
  
You killed yourself. I must say that I'm surprised. Maybe you weren't so dumb after all. You didn't want to die by the hands of the one you betrayed. Don't worry about Sango and Miroku, they're getting married. I'll make sure that they and their offspring will be watched over. And of course Shippo's my pup, so I'll raise him and Rin with Sesshomaru.  
  
(You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what you mean to me  
You still don't know what to think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what you think of me  
You still don't know what I think of you  
You still don't know what you think of me)  
  
Sayonara, Inuyasha. By the way thanks for the Shikon shards and the Tetsuiga.  
Sayonara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all. Welps.. That's the way I think Inuyasha should end. *sigh* Sesshomaru and Kagome together. Poor Inu-chan, but he shouldn't have chosen Kikyo.  
  
  
Please Review!!! 


End file.
